


We Are Disappearing

by ViaLethe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Ficlet, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: The old songs still echo through their heads, even though their glory days are long gone.





	We Are Disappearing

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt: _Susan/Maglor, Rockstar AU_

“I like your solo tours better, anyhow,” she says, legs artfully splayed over the ancient dressing room chair, cigarette dangling from her fingers.

His fingers barely brush the guitar strings, a low thrum of sound on the edge of hearing, like a promise.

“I don't,” he says, pensive, low, hardly audible; lost in the smoke, she thinks, taking another drag, just like her voice; just like The Kings and Queens of Summer and the songs they used to sing, still echoing in her ears after all this time.


End file.
